


NIGHTMARE ; 恶梦

by eunchaes



Series: milk white [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Deephwi, M/M, anyway this is a sequel, bye im tired, jinhwi, policeofficer!daehwi, ppl from produce r here too but um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunchaes/pseuds/eunchaes
Summary: it’s been a year, yet daehwi’s still not over it.nightmares haunt him almost every night.OR ;every human being is born with white blood.sequel to MILK ; 牛奶





	NIGHTMARE ; 恶梦

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> this is a sequel to MILK ; 牛奶, u might wanna read that first before reading this so u dont get confused as to whats happening

Daehwi yells, proceeding to grab onto his hair. He takes a few moments to steady his breath. He shakes his head, trying to get the images of that nightmare out of his head, trying to get the images of Jinyoung murdering someone out of his head. He absolutely abhors those recurring nightmares, and he often wonders why he still has them. It's been a year. _A year since he found out his husband was the serial killer haunting the nation for 9 years straight._

Daehwi hasn’t thrown any of Jinyoung’s things out. Jinyoung’s stuffed toy still sits right on the bedside table, just like how it was before. Jinyoung’s clothes are still hanging in their used-to-be shared closet, and Daehwi hates to admit it, but he wears the older’s sweaters to sleep on  nights when he feels like he’s about to fall apart. It’s as if he hasn’t accepted the fact that his lover is _never coming back._

Jinyoung's side of the bed is cold and empty ; it's as if he's never slept in it before, but some nights Daehwi can't help but lay right there because the pillows still faintly smell like Jinyoung - and although Daehwi wants to _forget_ , he still wants to _remember_.

He feels suffocated most of the time, and he's unsure as to why he's still working as a police officer. Murder cases are popping up yet again nowadays. Daniel and the rest of the team worry for Daehwi's well-being, but the latter brushes it off with a smile. It had been reported that Jinyoung had broken out of jail two weeks ago, and Daehwi doesn’t exactly know how to feel about that. The fact that his soulmate could be lurking around anywhere sends chills down his spine, yet warms his heart at the same time. He detests himself for feeling this way.

* * *

 

“Another murder. The 5th one this month. This time, it’s Noh Taehyun.” Minhyun speaks, changing the slides on the presentation. “It’s possible this was carried out by Bae Jinyoung. Unfortunately, he’s on the run right now.”

Gasps fill the room, and Daehwi’s heart sinks as Daniel gives his shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

 

Daehwi wakes up screaming, his heart is pounding wildly in the worst way possible. He looks to his right, but it hits him again that Jinyoung _isn’t_ there to hold him till he regains his composure. It disgusts Daehwi, honestly - how a serial killer could be so sweet and loving.

He’s been having vivid nightmares of people around him being brutually murdered recently, heck, the previous one had Taehyun doubled over in pain while bleeding in it, and he’d do anything to make them stop. He curses, hitting his knees, _why the fuck does my soulmate have to be a serial killer?_

* * *

 

“You guessed it, gentlemen. Another murder.” Minhyun sighs, and Daehwi tries to ignore the ache in his heart.

_Jinyoung, is it you?_

* * *

 

Daehwi shakes, he’d just woken up from yet another nightmare. The image of white blood splattered all over, a blood-stained chopper, with Sohye, his senior at school, sprawled on the floor burns his eyes.

He glances at his alarm clock. _4.57am_. His breath trembles and he rolls over to Jinyoung’s side of the bed in a desperate attempt to calm himself down. Daehwi doesn’t know if it’s his brain playing tricks with him to ease the pain, but the right side of the bed feels much warmer, and Jinyoung’s scent seems much stronger.

* * *

 

“Yet another murder. The victim is Kim Sohye-“

Daehwi blacks out before he hears another word from Minhyun.

 

  
“Daehwi? Can you hear me?” Jonghyun calls for the younger gently, and said male opens his eyes slowly. The room has bleached, white walls and it dawns upon Daehwi that he’s in a hospital.

“Hyung, what happened? Why am I-“ He sits up, only to be stopped by Daniel.

“You passed out at our meeting. The doctor said you’ve been suffering from trauma,” Minhyun pipes up, walking over to ruffle Daehwi’s hair. “We know you’ve had it hard, kiddo. Especially after, you know-“

“After I found out my husband’s a psychopath and a serial killer.” Daehwi finishes, and Minhyun flinches. Jonghyun is looking at him with sad eyes, Daniel has already grabbed his hand. The youngest male lets out a huge sigh.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s a sensitive topic.” Minhyun apologises, carressing the blond’s cheek.

“No, I’m sorry. I should be over it but I’m not. I’ve been having these awful nightmares lately of people dying, and I,” Daehwi starts, and he feels his nose sting. “I somehow miss him even more. It’s so fucked up, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. We all knew Jinyoung too, but you had it the worst. You didn’t know he was like this, anyway.” Jonghyun chimes in. “Take a break from work for a little bit. You need and deserve it.”

* * *

 

Daehwi jolts awake again. A nightmare. The creepiest part of it all? They’ve all been so incredibly detailed. He feels like he’s about to break, he feels like he’s losing himself. There’s a burning pain in his chest, and Daehwi can’t help but run to the closet, grabbing at any article of clothing that belongs to Jinyoung. He pulls out a sweatshirt and buries his face in it. 

He hates how he’s finding comfort in a serial killer, a criminal, a psychopath, but there’s a voice at the back of his head reminding him that this serial killer, criminal and psychopath is _none other than his soulmate._

* * *

 

Daehwi opens his eyes, his hands shaking as he’s greeted with the sight of Shihyun’s lifeless body. White blood is splattered all over the ground, and Daehwi feels as if his heart is about to fall right out of his mouth. He blinks a few times, until his eyes land on his right hand.

 _He’s_ holding the knife.

Daehwi’s about to scream, but he feels a hand slap over his mouth, and he hears someone hush him. The stranger moves him back slowly until he’s leaning against them, and Daehwi shuts his eyes tight in fear when he feels the stranger’s breath near his face.

“I didn’t expect you to kill all these people, baby. I didn’t expect you to be just like me,”

Daehwi loosens his grip on the knife, letting it fall to the ground. He slowly turns, only to be met face to face with none other than his lover. Daehwi’s lips are parted, his eyes widened in shock, disgust and fear.

“What do you mean? Why are you here?” he croaks out with much difficulty, staring at Jinyoung as he trembles.

“You don’t know? Those murders being reported, you’re behind all of them.” Jinyoung replies nonchantly, adjusting his mask a little.

“No, Jinyoung I can’t- I’m a police officer for gods sake, and I have no intentions of ever killing anyone, unlike you,” Daehwi spits back. “This is probably just a dream, right? I’m not a murderer.”

Jinyoung just chuckles upon hearing those words, earning a glare from the shorter. He bends down to grab the knife and Daehwi takes a few steps back.

Jinyoung brings it closer to Daehwi, but quickly drops it to the floor again as he shakes his head.  
“Forget it, I’ll just prove it to you in another way.”

Daehwi freezes as Jinyoung’s lips meet his, and he pools in both happiness and guilt all at once - it feels so wrong to be kissing your serial killer of a husband, yet it somehow feels so _right_. Daehwi’s busy memorizing how Jinyoung’s lips feel on his own after a long, painful year, but the dance teacher bites down hard on his bottom lip, and Daehwi’s very certain it’s beginning to draw blood. Jinyoung breaks the kiss, placing his finger on the his husband’s lip. He brings it up to Daehwi, and the latter has to keep himself from shrieking.

His blood is black. _Just like Jinyoung’s._

“I told you, sweetheart. You’re a sleepwalking murderer hunting yourself down. Isn’t that hilarious?” Jinyoung laughs, and Daehwi’s still rooted to the ground as he looks up at the taller.

Question marks fill Daehwi’s head ; he doesn’t even know what he’s feeling at the moment and he has so much to ask Jinyoung-

“How do I know?” Jinyoung asks, as if he’s just read Daehwi’s mind. “Well, how do you think you manage to get back to our apartment every morning? I’ve been carrying you back, silly. Washing off bloodstains and changing you into your pajamas too. Sometimes I stay in our bed longer than intended.”

Daehwi doesn’t say anything.

“Unless you want to get caught, we don’t exactly have a lot of time left.” Jinyoung bends down to pick the knife up again, shoving it into his pocket hastily as he crouches down, and looks at Daehwi.

“Run away with me, baby.”

Daehwi climbs onto his back without any hesitation.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... does this have a happy ending i mean they ran away tgt
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! icb i made it to another year i ehgee i rlly didn’t think i’d live past 2017.. 
> 
> this was based off this writing prompt o saw about u havng vivid nightmares abt ur friends getting murdered until one day u wake up n realise ur the murderer + the one where ur a sleepwalking murderer by night and a detective hunting urself down by day.
> 
> and yes if ur wondering, daehwi wasnt deluded when he thought jinyoung’s scent was stronger and side of the bed was warmer that night, its bcs jinyoung had laid next to him after carrying him back home from one of his murders
> 
> the “nightmares” are basically daehwi’s killing episodes lol...
> 
> anyway i shared abt this on twt earlier BUT HAPPY 2018, i rlly want u to take care of urself this year..  
> i originally planned to kill myself on the last day of october 2017, but on the exact same day i got diagnosed and i took that as a sign that i should live ,,, although i havent recovered fully, i want u to know that there is hope for u, and u shouldnt give up no matter how shitty life seems rn. i love you so much, please dont ever think you’re unworthy, please drink lots of water, eat well & sleep well. if anythings bothering u, pls just talk to me, i may not give the best advice but i promise i’ll be there to listen. i love you and care about you, please never forget
> 
> thank u for reading! come hmu on twt @LSOYULS or on my curiouscat @SOYULS


End file.
